1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile phones, and particularly to a mobile phone with fingerprint identifying function.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, mobile phones have spread at a remarkable pace and have developed as portable information processing units having multiple functions such as text messaging, e-mail, and for storing of personal information. However unauthorized access of personal information stored in mobile phones poses a problem. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.